


Forget Me

by w_x_2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Caught, Husbands, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Rescue, Spoilers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick will always come for Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 17th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. I choose to believe in happy endings!

He had said no to Rip's offer of taking him back to 2013 whenever Mick wanted because he knows how to get himself there. He knows how to operate the time jump ship and get himself to Leonard whenever and wherever he wants to. Gideon helps by not tattling, Gideon knows how desperately he needs to see Leonard and they've had a good chat where Mick has assured Gideon he won't be making trouble, so Gideon doesn't stop him.

 

It's always a different time and place, points both where Snart didn't and did know him. Sometimes he shows himself, sometimes he stays hidden – especially at times when they didn't know one another.

 

“I know you're there,” Leonard drawls as he abruptly stops his hands in their movements. The hand that he'd been using to stroke his upper body goes behind him so that he can place it flat on the bed and lean on it as he sits up, and the hand that had been stroking up and down his cock grabs the nearby sheet to cover his lap.

 

Mick's heart speeds up to thump faster and louder, and he stays right where he is without moving a muscle as he makes a conscious effort to slow down his breathing.

 

“Come out, Mick,” Leonard orders as he purposefully moves his head towards Mick's direction where Mick is hidden behind a stocked unit of shelves.

 

Mick almost breathes in sharply but reminds himself to be in control and stay where he is. There's no way he's been caught, it's too dark where he is and there is barely a small gap between the things on the shelves for him to be able to see Leonard so there's no way he could've been spotted.

 

“I've been a bit suspicious over the past few days,” Leonard explains. “So I set up some cameras. There's one behind you.”

 

Mick's eyes widen in alarm and he makes a small movement to look behind himself and then up. And fuck, there is indeed a camera.

 

“And look here,” Leonard tells him as he turns the laptop on the bed that he had been looking at while he'd been wanking towards Mick. Mick had assumed it had contained some kind of porn but when he faces the screen it shows the images of four different cameras, one in which he appears clear as day watching Snart wank on the makeshift bed.

 

And one which shows the Mick of Leonard's time sleeping in the other room.

 

He's been busted. For real.

 

Dread washes over him, he wants so badly to tell Leonard everything. But if he does, it'll change the future. His present without Snart in it doesn't matter. He wants to take this Snart with him so he'll have some kind of version of him, but he can't. This Snart feels some attraction for Mick, but doesn't love him, hasn't had the same experiences. Doesn't know Mick like his Snart knew him. Besides, telling Leonard the truth will destroy both this Snart's future and Mick's memories of them. It will most likely stop them from coming together in about a year from Snart's time and it will ruin everything they've done as Legends.

 

He can't tell Snart anything. But if he doesn't say anything, he also won't be able to come back because Leonard will _know_ and it will have effects on the future regardless.

 

“Come out here, Mick,” Leonard says again.

 

Mick closes his eyes and shakes his head. He always carries a couple of the pills to make people forget exactly for this reason. He's been so careful, he's never had to give Leonard one.

 

This time though, to salvage what little he has, he needs to get Leonard to take one of those forgetting pills.

 

Mick finally moves, first gets his cock back in his boxers and does up his trousers, and then takes a step in making his way out from behind the unit of shelves.

 

Getting the pill from the pocket on the inside of his jacket into his mouth is more of a reflex, but his mind is made up. He's not going to try and reason with Leonard. It's best that Leonard doesn't see it coming.

 

“It's really you.” Leonard observes as Mick comes into view and approaches the bed. Mick meets his gaze after a moment and stops a couple of steps away from the bed. “This is for sure interesting.”

 

Mick clears his throat and reminds himself not to clench his teeth as he's trapped the pill between his front teeth.

 

“What's going on Mick?” Leonard prompts.

 

Another step takes him closer to Leonard.

 

“That's far enough,” Leonard orders.

 

Mick obligingly stops.

 

“Is there a twin I don't know about?”

 

Mick arches an eyebrow.

 

“ _Talk_ , Mick.”

 

Instead of talking he takes the final step to the bed, leg folding and knee planting on the bed as he leans towards Leonard.

 

Leonard is definitely not as unaffected as he'd seemed because he kicks out from under the sheet and has Mick flat on his back in a couple of seconds.

 

“Why are you on your back?” Leonard questions in surprise because Mick didn't make any move to fight back.

 

Mick slowly reaches up with his hand so that Leonard can keep track of it as he brushes his fingertips across Leonard's cheek before he snakes his hand around the back of Leonard's neck and pulls his face down so that their mouths meet.

 

Leonard makes a surprised sound and tries to move back but Mick uses his strength to swap their positions. He grinds his hips against Leonard's, both their still hard cocks meeting and Leonard opens his mouth in a gasp which gives Mick the opportunity to finally open his own mouth and release the small pill from his teeth and into Leonard's open mouth.

 

Obviously, getting Leonard to actually swallow the pill is not as simple as getting it in his mouth. Leonard thrashes under him, gets his face away from Mick's and goes to spit out the tablet when Mick places a large hand over his mouth.

 

“Leonard,” Mick says as he tries to get his attention. “Snart,” he sharply utters.

 

Leonard looks up at him with hardened eyes and makes a stronger effort to slip out from under Mick but Mick puts his weight on him and pins Leonard down.

 

Their gazes meet and Mick allows his expression to open up and soften. “I need you to swallow that, please.”

 

Leonard shakes his head in a negative manner.

 

Mick lets forth all the emotions he feels for the man under him show in his expression and be heard in his voice when he states, “I love you.”

 

Leonard goes still under Mick.

 

“You don't love me yet, but one day you will,” Mick reveals. “You will love me so much that you will sacrifice yourself so that I don't die. But you'll leave me on my own.” Mick inhales deeply so that he doesn't allow himself to show the sadness he's feeling. “And I can't live without you. So, in the future, I'm gonna have to travel back in time to see past versions of you because that's the only way that I can keep going.” Mick sniffs and slowly closes his eyes as he tries to clear them without letting the tears drop. “I'm gonna find a way to go back to just before you–” Mick clears his throat. “I'm gonna save you,” he promises. “But you gotta forget because I need to be able to come and see you without getting caught and changing the future so that I can keep my sanity long enough to do it, alright?”


	2. Accomplishing his promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronos.
> 
> All he needs is the reminder of who he was during those lifetimes, how much he learnt, all the different times which he visited, and he knows.
> 
> Mick knows that he must have left himself something to get Leonard back.
> 
> There's no way that he couldn't not have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not part of MMOM but a continuation from it as I thought it was missing Mick getting Leonard back.

“Do _not_ ,” Mick briskly orders as he draws his face back and away from Amaya.

 

“What's wrong?” she asks with that sweet, innocent voice of hers like what she is doing is perfectly normal.

 

“I will not be tamed!” Mick informs with a scowl as he steps away from the JSA superhero.

 

Amaya steps forward, following after Mick. “I di-”

 

Mick's heard enough from her though and he's _so_ angry. She thinks he's an animal, that he can be bent to her will and controlled.

 

He was controlled once. Mick shivers as he remembers his time as a bounty hunter. Once was plenty enough, after all, it had been proved by him resisting being turned into Chronos a second time.

 

_Chronos._

 

The name echoes loudly in his mind, a booming voice that takes over his mind before it is then quickly followed by an assault of memories which Mick had acquired in his time as the bounty hunter.

 

He remembers a lot from before, has done so since the Time Masters tried bending him to their will for the second time. But he recognizes that he doesn't remember everything, that even with this assault of new memories there are massive gaps of time missing.

 

But it doesn't matter.

 

All he needs is the reminder of who he was during those lifetimes, how _much_ he learnt, all the different times which he visited, and he _knows._

 

Micks knows that he must have left himself _something_ to get Leonard back.

 

There's no way that he couldn't not have.

 

With that in mind and the knowledge that they have a secret room he leaves Amaya talking to herself. She can damn well find an animal of her own to tame but Mick is not it.

 

Mick already has someone that he answers to. And that is himself. The Mick that loves his husband and would have died for the pain in the ass if Leonard hadn't taken his choice away.

 

After searching the secret room for almost two hours though Mick admits it's a good thing that Leonard did because _Chronos_ left Mick something to get his Leonard back.

 

Self preservation was never something that could be taken out of Mick unless Leonard was the one in control.

 

* * *

 

 

“Just do it,” Leonard orders and Sara moves in on him, kisses him. He likes her, she's a good friend, this is a bit of comfort for her and the last human touch he'll ever get, so he kisses her back for the brief second it lasts. Then she crouches down and moves Mick's arm and Leonard looks away. He hadn't wanted to knock Mick out, but Mick would have known that something was up if Leonard had kissed him so desperately like Leonard had wanted. It's oddly quiet, even with the noises that the machine is making, and when he looks back down at Sara he sees that she is frozen in place, looking off into the distance with wide eyes and one hand still loosely holding onto Mick's arm. “Why aren't you moving?” Captain Cold urges.

 

But Sara doesn't answer, and Leonard looks away from Sara off to the opposite direction where she is staring, Leonard gasps, looks back down behind him to the floor where Mick's unconscious body lies and then back up to the figure coming towards them.

 

“Mick,” he breathes in relief, in fear, in love, in confusion, in _everything_. What the hell is Mick doing here?

 

“Sara, go,” Mick orders with urgency in his tone before looking at Leonard as he takes the last couple of steps up the ramp, “Get your hand outta there,” Mick says in the same tone to Leonard.

 

“No,” Leonard instantly answers. “Someone has to hold it.”

 

“We don't have time for this,” Mick replies tersely, he waves his hand in the air with a mechanic looking hand held in his grasp. “Let me put this in there.”

 

“You said-” then Leonard corrects himself. “The other you-”

 

“There's two of me for a reason,” Mick replies as he moves around Sara and his unconscious body as she manoeuvres him onto her shoulders, and closer to Leonard. “Move.”

 

Mick had hoped that Leonard wouldn't protest but he'd already known how unlikely it would be, still he inhales in annoyance when Leonard opens his mouth to protest further. “I can't-”

 

“Just had to get him back didn't you?” Sara snorts as she watches Mick help Leonard unconsciously crumble to the floor so he doesn't get hurt.

 

“Watch the merchandise,” Mick chides as she bounces both him and her into a more comfortable position. “I needed him out of the way,” he explains as he stands up and carefully places the contraption in place. “We need to move, we don't have long.”

 

“What about Leonard?” Sara questions as she makes sure she's got a good grip on the limp body of the Mick of her present before she makes her way down the ramp.

 

“I have to take him into the future with me so that things remain the same,” Mick informs as he double checks his work to make sure that the lever is being held in place before he takes out his hands.

 

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

 

“Already took care of Druce and his goons so they won't be able to stop the Oculus from blowing,” Mick ensures as he leans down to pick up Leonard's limp body.

 

“Mick,” Sara stops in her step when she's on solid ground.

 

Mick watches her turn towards him as he makes quick work of walking down the ramp and he adds, “I forgive you but you need to forget that you saw me.”

 

Sara looks confused but Mick steps away from her in the direction of his own time ship so she gives him a small nod and walks away too.

 

* * *

 

 

“Guh,” Leonard groans as his head lolls to the side and he flickers his eyes to bright light before swiftly having to close them.

 

“Hey,” Mick greets in a low tone because he knows the likelihood of Leonard having a headache.

 

“Guh,” Leonard sounds again as he tries to opens his eyes once again but the light still feels too bright.

 

“Take it easy.”

 

“You knocked me out?” Leonard slurs.

 

“Payback,” Mick rasps with a happy tone.

 

“When are we?” Leonard asks as he notices a shadow falling over him.

 

“October 2016, we're laying low for a bit.”

 

“How long has it been for you?” Leonard astutely asks as he opens his eyes to Mick leaning in much closer and acting as a barrier to the light. “Since the Oculus,” he adds so that Mick knows what he's asking.

 

Mick looks away from Leonard as he responds, “Just over a year.”

 

“Was the Oculus destroyed?” Mick nods a yes with his eyes moving to look at a spot above Leonard's head.

 

“And Savage?”

 

“Gone,” Mick answers as he allows himself to look down and meet Leonard's gaze. “For good.”

 

“How long was I out?” Leonard inquires.

 

“Not long.” When Leonard gives Mick a look that clearly portrays he wants more information he supplies, “Less than an hour.”

 

“What's gonna happen to me?” Leonard carefully asks.

 

Mick moves up a hand to plant on the pillow besides Leonard's head. “Up to you.”

 

“What are your plans?”

 

“I've been helping the team protect the timeline. Thought you might wanna do the same.”

 

“Is that a good idea?”

 

“It's the safest,” Mick replies.

 

“And the team knows I'm back from the dead.”

 

“Yeah, they _know,_ ” Mick utters in a tone that Leonard reads as they had no choice but to agree with Mick getting Leonard back, possibly no knowledge of it until Mick was walking back into the ship with Leonard in his arms.

 

“Everything is _fine_ then.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What are you waiting for then?”

 

“Huh?” Mick questions in confusion with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Come closer.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“How comes it wasn't the first thing you did?” Leonard muses before he leans in the rest of the way and presses his lips against Mick's closed ones. Once they part Leonard knowingly voices, “You've been visiting me.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Leonard is suspicious instantly. “Did you take my memories?”

 

“Not many,” Mick answers and withdraws a small plastic box with three pills inside. “Here.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“The key to unlocking the memories I took.”

 

Leonard takes the box. “Only three?”

 

“Only three memories I had to make you forget.”

 

“How many times did you see me?”

 

“Lost count,” Mick lies because he had had to stop himself from living in the past but he remembers each and every time he'd lain his eyes on Leonard.

 

“Liar,” Len knowingly murmurs as he opens the box.

 

“One at a time, only after you've remembered each fully,” he instructs.

 

“What am I gonna remember?”

 

Mick smiles naughty and dirty and Leonard replies with a smile and a roll of his eyes.

 

“Am I allowed out of med bay?”

 

“The team is excited to see you.”

 

“That's not what I meant.”

 

Mick snorts. “I know, but they really wanna see you.”

 

Leonard sighs but agrees.

 

* * *

 

 

His teeth are biting into flesh and there's blood in his mouth – it's not much, but it's certainly enough to taste.

 

Leonard shakes his head, and it slots the feeling into its rightful place, a _memory,_ not the present.

 

Around him there's a party in full swing, everyone had indeed wanted to see him. To Leonard, he'd only just seen them a little while ago, but to them, it's been over a year and they have sure expressed how much they missed him, how they mourned him.

 

There's also a few things that have changed, old faces are missing, Ray is apologetic about Captain Cold's gun, says that he is ever so sorry about having broken it – Leonard gives Mick a look but the bigger man is astutely avoiding his gaze – and there are new faces, one of which has a distinct displeased look on her features but it is only towards Leonard and gets especially fierce when Mick gets closer to him – he makes sure to be as close to Mick as possible without being in his lap and he'll have to make sure to introduce himself properly to her later on, as Mick's husband.

 

Mick hasn't said much more to him than what he did when Leonard woke up, but he's stuck to Leonard's side the whole time, no more than five steps away from him at all times and definitely always where he can lay eyes on Leonard.

 

Leonard takes the small amount of steps required to approach Mick and leans in.

 

The broader man is dressed in layers that cover his whole body and just peering down his jacket to find out if the memory that Leonard remembered is correct is not possible.

 

But with no one looking their way he can move his own hand to push aside Mick's layers only enough for him to be the only one to see the top of Mick's back.

 

“When?” he asks softly as he sees the vivid teeth marks on the skin before moving Mick's layers back into place.

 

“Before we met,” Mick answers.

 

Leonard slots that in to his knowledge but knows that there is something missing, “And for you?”

 

Mick looks over his shoulder at Leonard and in a low tone replies, “Last night.”

 

“You thought we were gonna die,” Leonard recognizes.

 

“It was a possibility,” Mick agrees as he shrugs.

 

“We're alive though and,” Leonard heightens his voice so it carries to the rest of the room, “I just remembered something,” he informs before he says, “See you tomorrow.”

 

Then Leonard walks away as he takes out another pill from the small plastic box that Mick had given him earlier and swallows it and listens attentively for the noises of Mick moving out of his seat and coming after him.

 

It isn't long before Mick does so with his own parting note.

 

* * *

 

 

“You've messed up my memories with all these time jumps,” Leonard informs as he struggles to place the memories he's remembered due to the pills in the right places as well as try to figure out which memories were the memories with the Mick of his present at the time which is now his past versus the Mick of the future, this Mick.

 

“It was real difficult not having you here,” Mick defends as he looks adoringly at Leonard.

 

“You got me back,” Leonard concludes, because technically it is all that matters, they're together again.

 

“I almost didn't.”

 

“Knocking me out was understandable,” Leonard gives in.

 

“Knocking _me_ out was _not_ understandable,” Mick replies with a soft tone. “You're the mastermind, you would've been better at getting me back.”

 

“You did an amazing job,” Leonard protests.

 

“I took such a long time,” Mick counters as he remembers all of the lost time, all the trips he'd had to take to the past to see a Leonard he couldn't take back with him to his own present.

 

“I didn't think,” Leonard admits.

 

“I know.”

 

“I couldn't do it a second time,” Leonard continues.

 

“I'm not sure I'll ever be able to do it a second time.”

 

“You're resourceful,” Leonard utters at Mick doubting himself.

 

“Don't leave me again,” Mick commands.

 

“I'll try my hardest.”

 

“You wanna give up being heroes?” Leonard murmurs.

 

Mick snorts.

 

“You once told me I was a hero to you, you gotta know you're a hero to me too,” Leonard murmurs as he rubs his nose against Mick's in a soft Esquimo kiss.

 

“In that case I think we've both got a few more Hero moments ahead of us.”

 

“Just don't try and get yourself killed again.”

 

“Don't get _yourself_ killed again,” Mick retorts right back.

 

“I love you.”

 

“It hurt so much when you were just... gone.”

 

“Wanna tell me about it?”

 

“Not really a hurt I wanna revisit,” Mick utters in a sad tone.

 

“How about this one?” Leonard asks as he not so gently – but most certainly not hard – presses down at the top of Mickey's back where he must catch at least part of one of the several bite marks littering Mick's back.

 

Mick moans in pleasure and then flushes red when he realizes how loud and clear the noise was – that had definitely come out of his mouth without checking with his brain.

 

“Want me to take that as a yes?” Leonard checks because although he distinctly remembers Mick in the throes of pleasure as Leonard had created those marks so many years ago – last night – he doesn't recall any other times when Mick has enjoyed that much pain so he doesn't want to just presume that that sound had been one of pleasure – although it sounded like it – and he definitely doesn't want to presume that because they did it once when Mick feared they would never be together again that this is something that Mick wants to do again.

 

“Yess,” Mick requests as he pulls Leonard closer. “But-” the only reason he stops is to drop a kiss on Leonard's neck. “I didn't mean that we can't talk about it.”

 

“I know,” Leonard smiles as he draws back enough so he can slot his lips against Mick's own. “You'll help me slot everything into place later.”

 

Mick snorts with a dirty smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Leonard chuckles. “I don't need help slotting myself into you, I remember how to do that just fine.”

 

The laugh that comes past Mick's lips is a full-belly one and Leonard joins him for a moment. A moment long enough that there are tears in Mick's eyes and that Leonard has to squeeze a hand on Mick to keep his balance.

 

But that motion prompts Mick into a gasp followed by a moan and then Mick is arching into the hand that Leonard has clasped on his side in level with the middle of his back.

 

“Ok, ok,” Leonard utters as his laughter instantly stops too. “Let me see what I did,” he growls in arousal because he needs to see the marks that Mick allowed him to leave behind in flesh and not just have the knowledge that they are there from a memory that seems so distant now as Mick has placed it as occurring years and years ago for Leonard. That way he'll know just where to press to get the best reactions and where else he can possibly mark Mick if his husband feels up to it.


End file.
